Far Beyond Yet In Our Reach
by Benevolant
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Leaves has found itself face to face with destction. Weak and unable to fight back, the remainders of what was left of Konoha were forced to flee and regroup. 8 years since that dreadful day. 8 years enough for fate to change.
1. Back to Reality

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto nor take credit for any kinda kick ass things they do!, just very glad it's in our lives to enjoy!**

******WARNING: SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA WILL BE ADDED SO PLEASE READ ONLY IF YOU ARE UPTODATE!!*****

**Author: Mark L. Ongkingco and Dayse G. Lopez**

***A/N*: ****_Italicized_ _words are forms of memory and dreams_**** - **Bold words will represent the jutsu's used** **(**) Parenthesis will represent current area and scene..

**THIS IS OUR FIRST NARUTO FANFIC EVER! WE TOOK LOTS OF TIME TO PUT THIS ALL TOGETHER SO…**

**  
**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT HARD AND HONESTLY!** - ENJOY! -**

-------------------FLASHBACK------------------

(In the Village of Konoha)

"_WELCOME HOME NARUTO! _

"_YOU'RE A HERO!" _

"_WE BELIEVED IN YOU!" Were the voices and yells of his home village as he came out of the forest around Konoha. _

"_You did great Naruto" said the familiar voice that carried his weak body towards home. _

"_I was only protecting my way of the Ninja, Kakashi-sensei, nothing more.." Naruto explained in a weakened voice trying to savor and take into his being the voices of praise of the entire village.  
Naruto looked shabby and torn up from the battle against Pein, yet his golden hair gleemed brightly and his eyes were colored as if the ocean itself were in his eyes and sparkled regardless of his condition._

"_You protected the village from Pein, defeated him, and you came at the moment the village needed you the most.. you earned this" Kakashi praising his old student as he smiled at the weak and tired Naruto. _

_Waves and waves of the villagers came rushing to their hero with smiles and opened hearts. The villagers were overjoyed with the safety of their village, other Leaf nin's smiled and watched as the hero of Konoha was praised, pushed, jumped on, and practically swarmed over. _

_A blonde haired kunoichi stood amidst of the villagers, watching as the hero of Konoha, was jumped on and swarmed over. She wore a green coat with black linings, a very revealing shirt that tied around the waste enough to cover even a little bit of her cleavage, with the addition of loosely blue pants that cut off over her knees._

"_You've surpassed those who came before you, Naruto" the woman thought._

"_Taking a jutsu not even the Yondaime Hokage could achieve.." She remembered several long moments ago, when the attack of Pein was in action, she watched Naruto, destroy two of Pein's bodies._

_---FLASHBACK during the battle against Pein---_

"_DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Naruto yelled as his jutsu was complete. Tsunade was gazing from afar as she watched him in shock. "__**Fuuton: Rasen-shuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)**__" she uttered under her breath, and kept her gaze and became shocked once again as Naruto threw the jutsu at Pein, destroying 2 of Pein's bodies in an instant. Complete amazement._

_---FLASHBACK ENDS during the battle against Pein--_

"_Your father would have been proud..and I know that pervert Jiraiya, bless his soul, would be too". She relaxed and took a deep breath, suddenly out of no where a sharp voice rang in here ear. _

"_TSUNADE-SAMA!!" yelled a fellow female kunoichi, trying to grasp the Hokage of Konoha's attention._

"_GAHH!! WHAT DO YOU WANT SHIZUNE?!" Tsunade screamed back._

"_There's paper that needs to be done, and missions that need to be assigned, we can't sit back recovering without trying to repair the village as soon as possible!" Shizune informed her, reminding Tsunade of the village's current position._

"_Gah..I want some sake after this, you hear me!?!" Tsunade scoffed and turned her head towards Naruto to glance at him before returning to work as the Godaime Hokage of Konoha_

"_Your dream to become acknowledged by the whole village has happened Naruto.." thought Tsunade. "You came and saved us at our most dire moment..thank you.." as she instantly vanished along with the thought._

_Swarms and waves of villagers began dog piling on the hero of Konoha as they praised him._

"_Ow! Don't push me so hard!" yelled Naruto as he was swarmed by waves of happy villagers. _

_But his head was brought down to his chest as a heavy pound came impacting on his head. "Itai… what the.." cut off with shock but relief as Naruto looked up. _

_A very beautiful kunoichi was standing over him holding him in her arms. Stunning pink hair held onto by her Leaf protector, dark pink vest and skirt a little worn out to show her exact clothing appearance when the battle of Pein finally ended. "Sakura-chan.."_

_Tears flowing down her eyes, as she wept in joy on the shoulders of her fellow teammate. "Baka.. I was so worried about you..thank you Naruto..." _

_Smiles and faces appeared in his vision as he glanced at his other teammates. "Hehe, finally did something right eh Naruto" showing his pride as Kiba spoke. _

"_We should go to a BBQ to celebrate!"shouted Chouji. _

_Laughter and happiness filled the atmosphere as for Naruto, could only feel happy and relieved to see his friends safe and his village out of harm's way._

-------------------FLASHBACK ENDS------------------

(Back in the present on a roof of the Konoha Headquarters)

"NARUTO!!!!" the shout he heard coursed through his head as he snapped back in attention and back to the present. He glanced to his side to see a beautiful pink hair kunoichi at the young age of 23 wearing a dark pink vest, matching with a dark pink skirt, covering her legs were black nets walking towards him and a holster at her waist. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I finally found you! Tsunade-sama has been looking for you.. what are you doing up on the roof of the base?" The headquarters roof, which overlooked the entire base of operations, was surrounded by ruins of the destroyed village south of Konoha.

"Konoha.." Naruto thought to himself as he reminisced of his once blooming village.

Sakura glanced at Naruto's face which was deep in thought. "Whatcha thinking about Naruto-kun?"

"I was just remembering the day when Pein or should I say Nagato was defeated" answered Naruto. Sakura's face had turned in awe and with a sweet smile, she sat down beside Naruto.

"8 years have passed since that day" thought Sakura as she remembered the events of praise towards Naruto after the fight. "You did a good job protecting the village.." comforted Sakura while leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked down and viewed at the remainders of what was left of Konoha. "Not even a third of the villagers and our friends survived the attack.." Naruto spoke with deep sorrow accompanied by pain and agony.

Sakura looked at him expressing her concern. "It was not your fault.. no one could have predicted what would have happened next.." she comforted.

"No, I am at fault...I was the only one strong enough to fight..but I left..and in the end I still failed to protect my village against Sasuke..I wasn't in the village during the attack.. I was in Myobokuzan speaking to the elder toads. The same thing happened with the attack of Pein but I came back in time. But I couldn't protect the village from that attack." he expressed such pain and agony through his words.

Eyes widened with tears of sadness which flowed instantly down Sakura's face as she remembered the moment Sasuke attacked the Village of Konoha.

-------------------FLASHBACK------------------

(In the midst of Konoha)

_Screams and cries were heard all around the village as 1 by 1 villagers and ninja's alike were killed by the invading sound ninja's and their leader. Blood splattering everywhere, limbs went flying as they came off of people, buildings came crumbling down and debris falling over children trying to escape with their parents. _

_Out of nowhere the roof of a building collapsed as a family of 3 stood still, in fear, and about to lose their lives._

"_WATCH OUT!!" a female kunoichi, hair of dark purple flying behind her as if it were trying to stop her actions, her Leaf protector dangling from her neck, wearing a purple/white overall, and pants that cut off below her knees, her white gleaming eyes already strained from overuse, leaped towards the family and pushed them aside, but in return becoming victim to the debris and crushed._

"_HINATA!!!" yelled her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi as she became stunned with fear and shock to see her beloved sister at the brink of death. She gained her attention back as she heard her dying sister speak her last words._

"_Escape..and..protect..the remains of Konoha..Hanabi-chan.." breath released as Hyuuga Hinata spoke her final words._

_Hanabi looked in shock, as she could not accept the event that happened right before her eyes. But with her last form of strength, she respected her now deceased sister final wish, and retreated from Konoha along with the family her dear sister had protected._

_In the center of the village, fights broke out, filling the village with screams and cries. A group of sound ninja's soon arrived to assist their fellow nin's in the battle of Konoha. _

"_There's one of those Konoha dogs! Kill him!" sound ninja's leaping towards one man to give him the honor of his last breath. Suddenly, sparks of lightning flashed, blinding them as they saw the figure vanish._

"_**RAIKIRI! (Lightning Edge)**__" Kakashi shouted as he pierced through the group of sound ninja's with blinding speed and agility. He dropped back into his alert position, and panted hard from the constant fighting._

"_There's too many of them..we can't hold out much longer, and our forces are rapidly dwindling.." Kakashi yelled and gave in to a sudden choke when he remembered not a long moment ago, he had witnessed one of his best Chuunin-ranked friends, be impaled by countless sound ninja's, while protecting the academy children. "Umino Iruka" Kakashi murmured as he remembered his friend. He turned his attention in alert as he heard a familiar voice speaking to him in much hate and anger._

"_So, your still alive huh..in a way I'm glad you are, this way I can kill you myself..Kakashi.." uttered the figure staring at Kakashi. The figure had an all directional spiked black hair, wearing a white opened long sleeved shirt, with the symbol of a fireball imprinted on the back collar, he wore a black cover from waist done, with a large purple weaved rope belt that held on to his sword striped in white and red. His eyes dark and filled with hate and vengeance. _

"_I knew you were behind this..You've really turned on us, haven't you.. Sasuke.. but I'm afraid I can't let you leave alive." Kakashi lifted his hand to pull up the Leaf protector he wore in a weird fashion and revealed his closed left eye. _

_He glared at Sasuke, who stood his ground. Sasuke spoke to him._

"_The Sharingan..is my clan's bloodline ability and you are not even an Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi.. I will kill you for revealing it to me you Konoha bastard". Upon saying this, Sasuke's eye's changed revealing his bloodline limit, the Sharingan, then finally rushing towards Kakashi._

_Kakashi kept his eyes closed for a second before snapping it open and revealed the different shape of his Sharingan. He whispered under his voice, "__**Mangekyou Sharingan!**__"_

_Kakashi gazed at Sasuke, as a blur of a sudden vortex came appearing on Sasuke, where he focused his Sharingan eye and the more he focused the more clearer and stronger the vortex felt as it pulled Sasuke towards it. Sasuke became angrier and continued his assault._

_Sasuke leapt towards Kakashi, and unsheathed his blade which held from his weaved belt, until he felt an instant and extremely painful snap on his arm that held onto the blade. He watched as his arm fell off his shoulders. _

_The blurred vortex spun back in a counter direction and returned the area of focus back to normal. Kakashi gasped in pain and held his left hand over his left eye to relax it from pain as soon as possible._

_Sasuke screamed in agony, "ARGGGHH" his eyes flared at Kakashi as he transformed his Sharingan with a scream. "__**Mangekyou Sharingan!**__" he forced himself to leap beside Kakashi who was now completely stunned, after using his eye. His body shocked him into a complete stun whenever he used his ocular powers._

"_I have no time to react!" Kakashi professed to himself in a panic. Electric currents of extreme voltage began to surround him, shocking him completely all over his body and burning him alive, screaming and wishing the pain would end._

"_**CHIDORI NAGASHI! (One Thousand Birds Current)**__" the Uchiha yelled allowing his own chakra to manipulate into electricity, as he came in complete contact of Kakashi._

_A severely burnt body, and constant twitching came crashing down to the floor infront of Uchiha Sasuke._

_A pink haired kunoichi, leapt from building to building in a panic to retreat away from Konoha. She spotted the burnt body and a familiar man standing in front of it._

"_Sasuke…you killed Kakashi-sensei.." looking down at the body that laid before him._

"_SASUKE!!!.. Why?..How could you.. why are you doing this?!.. Weren't we family? Weren't we your friends?.. SASUKE!!!" screamed Sakura as she watched in horror as hordes of Sound ninja's swarmed the village, destroying everything and killing anyone on sight._

"_Sakura.." he began to laugh crazily. "Family? Friends?.. I am an avenger Sakura, you Leaf ninja's are so oblivious to the truth. Konoha ordered for the annihilation of the entire Uchiha clan using Itachi as their means" Sasuke screamed back. _

_At hearing this Sakura's eyes widened with intense shock._

"_Itachi loved this village and protected it and he was betrayed by the very same people he tried to protect! And now you all rejoice in his death!. I will have this cursed village experience the same pain and agony the Uchiha Clan faced. Sasuke closed his right eye fiercely. _

"_**AMATERASU! (Illuminating Heaven)**__" Sasuke voiced as he opened his right eye revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan that he obtained after he had killed his brother. Blood dripping from the stressed right eye while black flames began covering the buildings he focused his eye on and burned anything it touched._

"_SAKURA! SNAP OUT OF IT WE NEED TO EVACUATE!" as these words smashed into her thoughts. She turned her head and her eyes met with her master's concerned and panicked face. "Tsunade-sama.." eyes filled with tears as Sakura was forcefully pulled by her master towards the exit of the village. _

"_There's nothing we can do Sakura except to retreat. Our village was not able to protect itself after the battle of Pein last week. Our forces are terribly weak and we can't stand up on our own in this state, especially without Naruto, he has not returned from Myobokuzan yet.. we need to go!" _

_Sakura staring back at her home with tear filled eyes as she watched the destruction of Konoha, black flames covering the atmosphere of her now destroyed village that she loved and protected._

-------------------FLASHBACK ENDS-----------------

(Back to the roof)

Naruto watched her tears stroll down her eyes onto her cheeks. He felt heart ache and pain as he could not stand seeing someone he cared about act like so.

Sakura gasped as she was pulled back into reality with a warm feeling covering her entire body as she wept. "It's okay Sakura-chan..I know it's not.. but we need to move on and forward for the future. We need to do our best to make the future better.. right?" asked Naruto in a tone looking for comfort trying to use the softest and comforting voice he had into her ear as he hugged her, trying to fight back his own tears.

"I need to be strong, and support her..to live for the future, and to protect what is left in my life.." Naruto thought to himself as he began to pick himself back up emotionally.

"Your right..we need to live for the future now.." she answered as she hugged him back tightly.  
"This is the present, we can't change the past.. we need to move forward if we are going to survive and accomplish our goals." Sakura thought as she allowed herself to embrace him.

"He's being strong for me..he hides it but I know he is..I need to be strong for him too.." Sakura thought as she closed her eyes slowly, embracing Naruto.

"So this is where you ar..." cut off from the sight of seeing his two friends in their own little moment. Naruto and Sakura did not notice someone else open the door to the roof, being so distracted.

He coughed loudly to gain the attention of Naruto and Sakura who immediately heard and moved away from each other in complete embarrassment.

"AH SHIKAMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Sakura as she looked up at the face of her friend.

Nara Shikamaru, the lead strategist of their base, wearing a grey vest, and black pants, with armguards resembling one that was in the ANBU Black Ops in Konoha. His hair spiked and tied in a pony tail.

"I'm here to fetch Naruto, he's been requested to the Command Room downstairs by Tsunade-sama. Why do you have to be so hard to find Naruto? You cause me nothing but trouble even since we were kids back then." complained Shikamaru.

Naruto stood up to face his friend Shikamaru. Laughing under his breath he replied "Sorry" as a mumble.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and thought to himself, "I remembered when he looked like such a baka.. wearing an orange jumpsuit.. such an easy target for the enemy". But in all of his amazement he was most happy to see Naruto and that he had survived since then.

Naruto's looks were completely different than they were in the past being now at the age of 23. His golden hair was longer and no longer spiked as his bangs covered his Leaf protector while the top bangs flared in many directions, sideburns that matched his older look, still the same whisker marks on both of his cheeks, and his eyes still looked like it carried the ocean as it beamed towards anyone he glanced upon. He wore a black zip up shirt, underneath it was a silver netted shirt, that can be seen from his collarbone towards his chest. He wore white pants and had bandage wraps around his right shin. He wore fine black sandals that covered his feet except his toes. And in addition to his newly defined look, he wore a cloak that resembled his father's, Namikaze Minato, the 4th Hokage just it was black with red flames at the bottom design. Shikamaru grinned as he thought back into the past.

-------------------FLASHBACK------------------

(In the Hokage's office in Konoha, 2 days prior to the attack by Sasuke)

_They were all gathered in the Hokage office consisting of all the teams from Rookie 9 and a few additionals. "Naruto.. what was it you needed to talk to us about?" asked Tsunade as she looked at Naruto precariously. _

"_I wanted to inform you all of something before I return to Myobokuzan to speak with the elder toad sages, because you are all friends and family who are dear to me" explained Naruto in a soft tone. All of his friends were now watching and listening closely to Naruto thinking to themselves, "I wonder what it is.." _

_Naruto sighed and began. "Before my seal was broken during the fight with Pein, I was stopped by a man that helped me come to my senses and the fixed the seal within me that almost broke." _

"_A man?" Tsunade interjected in confusion._

"_Yes.. I met Yodaime." Naruto calmly voiced out. From those words everyone in the room gasped and looked at him with widened eyes. _

"_Yondaime?!?" Tsunade asked with shock in her tone. Naruto sighed again and looked at Tsunade and words came out of Naruto's mouth that shocked the entire room of friends and family._

"_I want to inherit my father's name in honor of his sacrifice for the village when he sealed the Kyuubi within his own son, as Namikaze Naruto." _

"_So you finally found out huh.." Tsunade said jokingly. Naruto nodded and slightly grinned as he listened to the voices of his friends._

"_WHAT!?!?" _

"_No way…"_

"_Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage? Namikaze Minato?" _

"_Wow, no wonder there was such a resemblance.." _

"_Seriously that's a freaking shock" _

_"We already know your the Kyuubi container.."_

_Shikamaru sighed as he heard they're remarks and thought to himself, "I already knew all of this, but it's too troublesome to explain it to everyone.."_

-------------------FLASHBACK ENDS------------------

(On the Roof)

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said to gain his friend's attention. "Ah sorry sorry, I was just day dreaming." explained Shikamaru. "Let's go Namikaze, Tsunade-sama is waiting for us". Naruto smirked and followed as Sakura changed her glace towards Naruto and thought to herself, "He really does resemble the Yondaime." She smiled at the thought of how Naruto has matured and grew up over the years while following Shikamaru to the Command Center.

"I wonder what's going on? thought Naruto as he entered the Command Center where he saw an impatient Obaa-chan waiting for him. "Took you long enough Naruto!" exclaimed Tsunade ex Godaime Hokage of Konoha, and commander of the new Konoha Headquarters Base.

With annoyance in her voice and in an angry tone caused by Naruto's delay, she spoke out words that grasped his attention almost instantly. "I have a mission for you.

* * *

***A/N: First Chapter is finally out and done! Were gonna see how the story turns out the next chapter coming out! So stay Tuned! ~Dayse**

**Yeap, 2****nd**** chapter is gonna take more proof reading and more imagination to make it as interesting as possible. ~Mark**

**-Comments and Reviews appreciated to help in motivation of the story-**


	2. The Disappearance

***A/N*: Far Beyond Yet In Our Reach Chapter 2 is up!! (Slaved Mark into proof reading it all muahahaha) ~Dayse **

****Italicized words are forms of memory and dreams** - **Bold words will represent the jutsu's used** (**) Parenthesis will represent current area and scene.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto unfortunately, so we do not take credit for the anime.**

* * *

---Connection to Chapter 1----

At hearing this Naruto stood up straight in attention and looked at the ex Godaime but with much respect for her. Sakura and Shikamaru followed Naruto's lead and gave their attention to Tsunade.

"We were informed of an S-rank missing nin from the village of Ice by the name of Kazuki Yenma spotted roaming near our base several kilometers from here. Our information reveals that he is a sword user and is wearing almost all dark clothing hiding his appearance, it was by luck that we were able to identify him slightly by the scar on his chin. Not much more information is brought to us about his abilities but if he was able to be revered as an S-rank missing nin so do not take him lightly and take extreme care. I want you, Naruto and a medical ninja to go in a team of 2 and take him out immediately. Judging from our calculations, he's travelling in a path not too far from here. We believe he'll arrive near Point A, 5 kilometers away in approximately 2 hours. I will have you go immediately to Point A and wait for his arrival. Make sure your team is not spotted, otherwise you'll have trouble. Once you have spotted him, take him down immediately."

"This ninja may very well pose a large threat to us, and we need to protect what is left of Konoha at all costs." "This is an assassination mission, classified S-rank. Do you accept?"

"Yes" Naruto answered the Saanin with a confident voice.

"In addition I will assign Sakura to be your medical nin, she is strong and will support you through and back." is that understood Namikaze Naruto?

Naruto looked down at the ground sadly, but he did not notice Sakura looking at him. "What could be on his mind.."

"Obaa-chan.. what about Shikamaru? won't it be better to have a strategist with us in the worst case scenario?" Naruto smirked while Shikamaru simply glared back at him.

"Sorry Naruto.. Shikamaru just returned from 3 consecutive A-ranked missions, he needs all the rest he can get for the missions I have lined up for him in a few days." explained Tsunade.

Naruto took a deep breath and replied, "Understood".

"You are all dismissed!" Tsunade commanded to the three Leaf nins.

Naruto and Sakura immediately headed to their rooms to prepare for their mission, while Shikamaru escaped back to the roof, and began staring at the passing clouds lazily and fell asleep.

* * *

(1 hour later on the training grounds by the base: "00:58" minutes left until departure)

Sitting down on the ground, Naruto meditates over his mission which he and Sakura are due in approximately 1 hour. As he meditates he begins to flow his body with Sage Chakra as the natural energy flowed smoothly into his motionless self. While he meditates with the flow of natural chakra, dark pigmentations begin to appear around his eyes, revealing the mark of a Toad Sage.

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled opening his eyes, as he sensed someone appear right behind him.

"I'm all set to go Naruto-kun" answered Sakura with an amazed look on her face as she glanced at Naruto's face. "I haven't seen him in Sage Mode for a long time now, he looks so powerful." she thought to herself with admiration and smiled.

"Sakura-chan, I've been meaning to talk to you about this mission." Naruto expressing extreme concern in his words.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" wondered Sakura as she looked at his concerned face.

"Be really careful.. okay? I don't know what it'll do if something happens to..." "Just please.." Naruto begged as his tone began to crack a bit causing him to lose words.

"He must be really concerned for me, considering all the people he's lost over the years..especially Hinata-chan..Kakashi-sensei..Iruka-sensei..Yamato-sensei...all died within the 8 years after the attack of Pein protecting the village from Sasuke. All were close to Naruto" thought Sakura.

"I'll be fine, Naruto-kun I promise.. If anything the great Toad Sage Namikaze Naruto can save me right?" smiling at her teammate.

Over the years they've began growing feelings for one another, to help, care, and support. From a sibling love transforming into an even deeper sort of affection. But recently Sakura's been growing more romantic feelings towards Naruto, as well as the other way around. Naruto became extremely overprotective of her because of trauma from the passing of his loved ones.

Although she enjoyed Naruto's sense of concern for her; it made her feel safe.

"Alright" responded Naruto as he stood up, the dark pigmentations around his eyes began to dissipate, showing that he was reverting back to normal from Sage Mode.

"What were you doing here anyways Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"I was practicing my father's jutsu.. well going to .." Naruto said feebly as he expressed the fact that he hadn't even thought about using it because it concerned with the space-time continuum.

"Oh?! you mean **Hiraishin no Jutsu? (Flying Thunder God)**" asked Sakura as she saw Naruto's facial expression flare up like a storm with a smile. "Haha yeah.." "I don't even know where to start off.." he thought but not allowing his voice and expression to reveal that he had no clue how to start it.

The **Hiraishin no Jutsu** was his father's most famous ability. Awarding him the title of the Yellow Flash of Konoha, striking fear into the hearts of the enemy on the battlefield. The only problem was it concerned the disruption of time and space which took extreme concentration to manipulate in addition two very dangerous factors as where one cannot make the slightest mistake in performing, for the consequences could be severe.

Naruto avoided dwelling on it much because he felt that if his father could succeed in using the jutsu, he could as well.

"Hmm, it's almost about that time" Naruto scoffed and Sakura sighed, they began to walk towards the base gate together. "Let's go Sakura-chan" "Right Naruto-kun".

The two ninja's instantly vanished.

* * *

(Several kilometers away from the base at Point A destination: Arrived at destination: "00:00" until Mission begins)

A man wearing a jet black overall coat and wore a hood revealing only his chin which had a battle scar, he carried a sword with him on his back and was sitting by the road as if he was resting from a long journey.

"Is that the target?" Naruto whispered under his breath to his teammate.

"Yes I believe that is Kazuki Yenma, the information on his appearance fits the script, but something feels sort of wrong" commented Sakura as she kept at her stationed position for the assassination of the S-class missing nin.

"We'll need to attack and take him out as fast as possible and not allow him to use his sword skills or jutsus" explained Naruto as he prepared to move.

"Alright, waiting for your signal" as Sakura prepared to attack.

Naruto observed the man as quiet and unnoticeable as the shadows. He just sat there. "Odd.."

"1"

"2"

"….What? He vanished!" yelled Naruto "We've been found out!, We need to hurry!".

"BEHIND YOU NARUTO!!!!!" yelled Sakura as she noticed the missing nin flashed behind him.

But too late, as the missing nin pierced Naruto through the chest with his sword. "Heh, stupid kids..what kind of ambush was that?" voiced the missing nin in a confident tone until to his shock a poof of smoke blew out as Naruto disappeared.

"What?! A clone?! Where is he?!" he thought wildly.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? (Shadow Clone)**" Sakura thought in awe. "Since when?" Sakura searched around for Naruto while keeping in focus with the missing nin, she heard a branch break overhead and a sound of swirling and fierce rotations. She looked up over the missing nin and watched Naruto leaping towards him with a clone in midair, containing a royal blue sphere in Naruto's hand.

Kazuki glaced at Sakura, "…your mine". Kazuki then shot his eyes over his head from the direction he heard the sound of a branch breaking. "What the hell is that?.. no matter not just yet" the missing nin observed.

"**Fuuton: Rasengan! (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)**" Naruto yelled as his jutsu impacted on the missing nin's body. The body spun wildy as the it flew and crashed to the floor. The body laid motionless on the floor as signs of severe damage revealed itself on the missing nin's body.

Naruto stared at the body and began clearing his senses to become as alert as possible. "That was too easy..".

Wind picked up and blew over the battlefield. "You let your guard down girl.." Sakura turned her direction towards the corpse that she witnessed Naruto destroy, but at that instant it transformed into a log. "**Kawarimi No Jutsu?! (Body Substitution)" **she thought as she heard the winds changed to her side and a sudden fear struck her instantly as she saw the missing nin dashing forward towards her ready to pierce her with his sword using all his might.

"Baka! I let my guard down, he's moving too fast to counter against!" thought as Sakura panicked to find a way to dodge.

"SAKURA!!!!" yelled Naruto in panic. "I won't make it in time" he thought.. I need to use that jutsu! I have no choice! I have no time to think! I need to do it!" he panicked and rummaged through his cloak and took out a 3 prong kunai and immediately threw it at the missing nin.

"**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU! (Flying Thunder God)**" Naruto yelled loudly but disappearing in that instant with the thoughts of Sakura and her safety, he knew he had no time to neither assess nor worry about the dangerous jutsu. It was the only way to save her at that very moment.

Sakura watched in shock as the missing nin Kazuki was thrown sideways by the kunai Naruto had thrown, she watched it plunge into the missing nin's neck and thus stopping the attack and in his tracks.

"Ughh..I underestimated him..that..was..foolish of..me.." Kazuki's voice struggled to speak his final words, he gasped rapidly and finally letting his last breath out and body relaxed on the floor.

Sakura become cautious and slowly glanced at the corpse of the missing nin laying a few feet away from her. She noticed that blood began to stroll down his neck. "He's the real one." she thought to herself in relief.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto-kun! thanks for the.." she began to look around but saw no sign of him. "This isn't funny come out Naruto!" and still she received no response. "What in the world…" she gasped as she remembered a moment before.. _**"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU"**_.

Sakura's face turned white and pale as she thought to herself. "No, it can't be, he couldn't have.. he couldn't have used the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** wrong and..and.." Sakura began to weep as she felt pain over her heart and the feeling of a truth being forced into her acceptance; the worst truth that could have ever happened.

Naruto had disappeared from her sight.

"What do I do? what should I do? No.. Naruto-kun.. no no no please don't leave me.." she crashed down on the floor uncontrollably crying.

"I should have kept my attention.. I shouldn't have felt overly confident.. just because Naruto-kun was with me..and now he's.. he's.."

-Silence as the wind whispered through the battlefield-

"No..there has to be a way to bring him back.." Sakura stood up, and immediately dashed back towards home base in hopes that her master Tsunade can help.

"I'll bring you back..I'll find a way..and I definitely won't let you go..because I lo.."  
Her voice stopped and tears began flowing out of her eyes non-stop as she came to realize what she was about to say. She travelled back home, realizing she could not speak freely because of her constant sobbing.

* * *

***END A/N*: That's Chapter 2!! Chapter 3 is on its way in a few days, just gotta give the brains a little rest.. and hopefully we can finish it in time before med exams.. anyways STAY TUNED!!**

**REVIEW and COMMENT ~Dayse**


	3. Return to Konoha

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything from Naruto and its works.**

***A/N*: Hey guys, excited for the 3****rd**** chapter of Far Beyond Yet In Our Reach? WELL HERE IT IS!!! This time I made Dayse proof read it haha ~Mark**

*****ENJOY**!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-Birds chirping and the wind blowing softly with whistles in its whim-

"Naruto…wake up" a voice was heard in a gruff tone. "Wake up baka, it's time to go!" the voice rose in tone waking up the boy.

"Ugh…hmm?.." Naruto budged slightly but keeping in his sleep position under a tree.

"I thought you wanted to go home..but maybe I was mistaken.." the figure spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"This voice..it's so familiar..who could it be..?" Naruto sat up in a very sleepy mood. "My head hurts..what happened.." he thought.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he looked at the figure, and his eyes opened wide.

"I guess were not heading back yet? IN THAT CASE I'LL GO GET SOME MORE RESEARCH DONE!!" exclaimed the man with a very sly and perverted tone.

"Ero-Sennin?..WHAT?!?!" Naruto stood up as fast and rough as possible to get a glance at the man waking him up.

"So you've finally woken up, Keh lazy baka.." the man insulted as he relaxed seeing his pupil wide awake.

"Jiraiya-sensei.." Naruto thought looking at his master. Tears began flowing down Naruto's cheek as he stared at his sensei.

The man infront of Naruto, was known as Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit, and one of the legendary Saanin alongside with Tsunade and Orochimaru. His long and white spikey hair flowed down his back and flashing his bangs over his forehead protector. Red line markings came down each one of his eyes down to his cheek. He wore a sleeveless red coat over his grayish green overall along with his wooden sandals. Jiraiya stared at his pupil.

"Eh, what's wrong Naruto? crying like a baby? and here I thought you stopped after we left to train 2 years ago" Jiraiya provoked.

"Eh? 2 years? wait… WHAT?!?!" Naruto panicked as his memories began to flow back into his thoughts, he wiped his tears as he looked around his surroundings crazily.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!? Where is she? Is she okay? What the hell happened?!?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs only to be slammed on the head with a hard fist.

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto? What kinda dream were you having?" Jiraiya asked with a look of curiousity on his face.

"Itai…" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head.. "What's going on?" he exclaimed to himself.

"Eh, crazy boy, I'm going to get some information at the town, come find me when you're done acting insane" as Jiraiya said this he vanished.

"Calm down..calm down..relax.. take a deep breath.. and think" Naruto took a deep breath and assumed his meditative position as he sat down on the grass.

Naruto began to relax and meditate as he organized his thoughts.

"They were in the process of completing a mission by eliminating a dangerous threat towards the Konoha Headquarters Base through the assassination of a dangerous S-class missing nin from the Village Hidden in the Ice..Kazuki Yenma. Kazuki countered the ambush and he came after me and Sakura-chan. But he slipped through us and rushed to attack Sakura-chan then I…"

Naruto choked as he clearly pictured in his head what had happened.

"I used the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to save Sakura-chan and everything went black.. and I find myself woken up by Ero-Sennin" Naruto recollected more of his thoughts.

"But Jiraiya-sensei, died from fighting Pein before Pein attacked Konoha in search for me.." Naruto thought in confusion.

"Wait a minute..he said since WE LEFT 2 YEARS AGO to train..does that.. does that mean I'm back 8 years ago when I came back to Konoha after my training?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"So.. I'm 15 again.. but only in body because I have my memories from then, so it's safe to assume that I'm still 23 years old at heart and mind" he voiced under his breath.

"I messed up the jutsu..I can't believe it.." Naruto sighed in disappointment.

He began to recollect himself as more thoughts and ideas came into his mind as he meditated.

"If I'm back.. then Pein and Sasuke have not attacked the village yet..maybe I can still do something to prevent it.." Naruto freely spoke.

"If that's the case then I have been given a second chance to change the future! I won't let the village get destroyed and I will protect all of my loved ones by preventing it's destruction!" Naruto's voice rose in confidence as he stood back up and out of his trance.

"I just hope Sakura-chan made it out in unharmed..but she's strong and can handle herself..so I shouldn't worry and focus on the matter at hand.." Naruto said calmly as he grew less concerned.

"First comes first.. I need to let things play out and act accordingly in order to save the present." He sighed. "I have to stop Sasuke at all costs.."

"It's time to go back home" at that instant he vanished to find his master at the nearby village and return to Konoha.

* * *

(Konoha in the Hokage Office; in the Past)

"EH!? I DON'T WANT ANYMORE D-RANK MISSION GRANNY!!" the boy yelled.

One of the sensei's gave a weak chuckle and spoke, "Konohamaru..show some respect to the Hokage."

"Iruka-sensei!! I'm not going to get stronger just by chasing around cats and cleaning trash around the village!" shouted Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru-kun.. you said you wouldn't.." a girl weakly spoke trying to get her teammate to calm down.

"It's no use Moegi, he won't listen, not like he ever does anyways." consulted her other teammate.

"All 3 of you, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, lack adequate training! Who ever heard of Leaf ninjas disrespecting the Hokage." yelled the sensei of the three.

"It's okay Ebisu-sensei.. they're still growing up" chuckled Iruka.

"Once I grow up, I'll be strong THEN I can be the 7th Hokage!" Konohamaru exclaimed in a confident voice.

"7th? What happened to the 6th?" Tsunade asked politely.

"The 6th Hokage will be.. Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru responded tightening his Leaf protector.

Everyone of the sensei's began to smile as they remembered the number one hyperactive ninja of Konoha.

"I'll find something else for you all to do then Team Ebisu!, until then, DISMISSED!" Tsunade exclaimed.

The three genin and their sensei nodded and disappeared out of sight.

"It's about that time he came back home" Tsunade said softly. "It'd be a problem if he didn't"

* * *

(At the village gates of Konoha)

-Footsteps heard as 2 men entered the village-

-YAWN- "Today is a boring day..eh?" one of the guards spoke lazily.

To their surprise, they noticed 2 men passing through the gates and into the village. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock of what they had just seen.

"Oi! Is that?" the other guard said in surprise.

"It is! So they're finally back huh.. things are about to get interesting again" The guard spoke.

The two men walked towards the west side of the village towards the Hokage Office.

Sakura was walking down from the east side of the village towards the gates, to complete an errand. A boy leaping from roof top to roof top and back flipping infront of Sakura.

"Ah! Sakura-nee-chan!!" a boy yelled out to his senpai.

"Hm? Konohamaru! What's up?" Sakura asked.

"What are you doing?" Konohamaru asked in a playful voice.

"I'm just going to get the daily reports from the village gates for Tsunade-sama" Sakura said "Want to come along?"

Konohamaru leapt for joy and followed Sakura to the village gates.

"Kotetsu-san! Izumo-san!" Sakura called out to the guards.

"Here's the reports Sakura, and.." Kotetsu said and grinned.

"And?" Sakura asked in a confused matter.

"Just walk towards the west side of the village to see something interesting" Izumo responded.

"Hm? I wonder what it could be.." Sakura asked herself as she and Konohamaru made their way to the west side of Konoha.

One of the men dropped their bags as he ran up the light pole.

"Heh, getting excited already eh Naruto?" Jiraiya asked his student.

"I'll be going ahead first to meet with Tsunade, I'll catch up with you later..after my research that is!" Jiraiya began snorting perverted and disappeared.

"AHH, I REALLY MISSED THIS!!" Naruto exhaled and stared at his home village and the Hokage monument with his hands on his hips.

"It's been 8 years huh.." Naruto smiled thought to himself.

Sakura and Konohamaru strolled down the west side path only to have their eyes forced wide opened as they gasped and watched the figure on top of the light pole.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Sakura asked but not gaining his attention. "NARUTO!!" she yelled louder.

Naruto glanced his head towards the voice and noticed who called for him. He jumped down the light pole to meet her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto walked up to her in a mature fashion.

Sakura stared at her teammate that she had not seen for 2 years since he left the village to train with Jiraiya. She was completely amazed at how he's changed and his looks matured over the years.

"Naruto! You've gotten taller than me! And you look older now!" Sakura thought as she blushed. "How different is he now.."

"Oh your right!" Naruto answered measuring their heights side by side.

"So what do you think? Don't I look more feminine now?" Sakura asked blushing with a finger on her cheek looking very girly.

"NOPE! You haven't changed at all!" Naruto responded with a big smile and a thumbs up.

"HUMPH!!" Sakura became a little annoyed and pouted with her arms crossed.

Naruto heard another voice that surprised him. As he turned his head to glance behind Sakura his jaw dropped.

"NARUTO-NII-SAN!! **OIROKE NO JUTSU!! (Sexy Transformation)**" as the boy transformed into a very attractive and sexy woman with clouds floating around her private areas.

Konohamaru poofed back to normal and stared at Naruto with eyes sparkling, awaiting his approval and praise.

Sakura's eyes shot opened white and in shock at the sight but turned to listen to Naruto as his words surprised her.

Naruto chuckled softly, "Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore, those aren't the types of jutsu's you should be using. I suggest you stop doing them and focus on better things" he told his young rival.

Konohamaru began to feel bad because of the disapproval of his senpai, and laid his head low.

"So he didn't just mature physically..but mentally too.." Sakura smiled sweetly and in admiration.

"If I tell him again that I know an even more and **BETTER** sexy jutsu than that AND** I REALLY DO** might I add.. Sakura would knock me out and kill me.. good thing I remembered!" Naruto thought to himself with a grin on his face.

An ANBU member appeared out of no where beside the 2 friends and reported his orders.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you both, please make your way to her office." as he said this he vanished.

"Eh?! Leaving already Naruto-nii-san?" Konohamaru pouted with an understanding tone

"It'll be alright Konohamaru, i'm not leaving the village anytime soon". Naruto responded in a comforting voice as he realized the amount of time he had spent away from the village and away from the boy that looked up to him and considered him as an older brother.

"Alright, then I'll see you later okay?" Konohamaru asked.

"Of course!, and well train a little bit too okay? You better have gotten stronger!" Naruto exclaimed in a voice filled with pride.

"Yes! Alright Naruto-nii-san!" and with this Konohamaru vanished.

Sakura smiled with a positive thought in her mind as she watched their moment. "He's really matured over the years..and it makes me feel..happy"

"Let's go Sakura-chan, we shouldn't keep Tsunade-obaa-chan waiting for us" Naruto reminded her and walked towards the Hokage Office.

"So he's become more obedient too huh..I like it..ALOT"Sakura blushed as she thought about her friend and followed right behind him to meet with Tsunade.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan, screamed at me and almost broke to the point she would unleash her monstrous strength on me..just because I was a little late" Naruto shuddered in fear and made his way to the Konoha's Hokage Office.

* * *

(At the Konoha's Hokage Office)

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the office, to be stared down awkwardly by the Hokage, Tsunade.  
Naruto and Sakura became nervous has sweatdrops came down from their heads.

"I'll get straight to the point, I need to see some results and I need to see them now!" Tsunade commanded at the two ninja's. "Head over to Training Grounds 7, await your proctor and begin your assessment, Naruto"

"Understood" Naruto responded back in a respectful voice.

"Eh? He..UNDERSTOOD?..so he's grown up in these last 2 years" Tsunade thought to herself. "Sakura!"

"Yes, sensei?" Sakura responded to her master.

"You and Naruto will do the assessment together, I also need to see the results of your training alongside with him. You both used to be in a team and worked great together."

"There better be some good results Sakura!" Tsunade yelled and afterwards smiled.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" Sakura responded in the same respectful tone as Naruto.

"If so, then let's begin, be at the training grounds in 30 minutes!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"DISMISSED!" she commanded.

At her words Naruto and Sakura walked out of the office to prepare for the assessment.

"Let's do our best Naruto-kun!" Sakura smirked at her teammate and disappeared.

"-kun? I get the feeling that she may like me sooner than I thought.." Naruto professed under his breath. "It's time to get ready!"

* * *

(30 minutes later at Training Grounds 7)

"I wonder how this assessment will be" Sakura asked herself as she and Naruto awaited the arrival of the proctor.

A man appeared hidden in the trees and out of sight of the 2 students, his Leaf Protector covering his left eye, wearing the traditional Jounin uniform of Konoha, jumped down with a book in his hand.

"Naruto! Long time no see, you've grown" proclaimed the jounin proctor as he grasped Naruto's new look and older features.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled back in joy but his face became saddened, as he remembered the events of the future and what had happened when he learned how Kakashi was killed.

------------FLASHBACK; to the Present after Sasuke's invasion and after Naruto's return----------

(In the forest south of Konoha)

"Only a few of us are remaining..we need to make a base quickly and perform what needed operations we require to maintain the safety of the villagers and ninjas of Konoha." Tsunade said in a broken yet leading voice.

"Tsunade-sama… Kakashi..he was.." cried Sakura as she reported to the Hokage of Konoha.

"We lost a great ninja.. to Uchiha Sasuke.." Tsunade replied, as all of the villagers and ninjas lowered their heads in sadness.

"Kakashi-sensei….was killed by Sasuke?" a voice came out slowly from the forest surrounding.

"Who's there?!!?" yelled Tsunade as they came in preparation to fight back the threat if needed.

The man dropped to his knees and began crying, "Sasuke…how could you.."

"Naruto..." Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she ran to her teammate to comfort him and herself from a great loss.

------------FLASHBACK ENDS----------------------------

Naruto picked up his attitude, smiled and revealed his happiness once again.

"He's alive, and I'll make sure he doesn't get killed by Sasuke no matter what it takes" Naruto thought to himself in confidence.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're the proctor for the assessment?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, so let's get this started!" Kakashi spoke as he closed his book and put it back in his holster around his waist.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya sat around the training grounds watching their pupils get prepared for the assessment, they all turned their heads to find another group of ninja's come their way.

"Hm? Neji, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba? What are you all doing here?" asked Tsunade.

"Were here to train, Hokage-sama, and this was the only vacant training grounds." Neji responded.

The four ninja's eyes opened widely as they saw the event happening on the training grounds.

"N-N-Naru-to-kun?" Hinata spoke in a soft manner and shock in her voice.

"Naruto huh, so he's back from training?" Kiba asked the Hokage.

"Eh?! Forehead is here too!?" Ino voiced shockingly.

"Yes, Naruto came back today, and they are about to begin a skills assessment test to determine their development" Tsunade answered all 4.

"Shhhhhh, they're about to begin!" Jiraiya shushed all 5 and turned his attention to the proctor and his testers.

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and the 4 spectators from Rookie Nine aside from Neji watched intently at the event happening before them.

Kakashi stood calmly and focused, he gave off a dangerous aura towards Naruto and Sakura and began speaking as he dangled two silver bells infront of him.

"The rules will be a little different than the time with the bells when you were both Genin's." Kakashi explained in a calm and dangerous tone.

"There are 2 bells and two of you, one for each to pass..the basic rules apply like before you will have 2 hours to come at me with the intent to kill if you ever want to obtain these bells."

"But.." Kakashi cut off his words as he removed his Leaf Protector over his left eye.

"But..?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison.

"This time, rather than running, I'll come at you with everything that I've got with my own intent to kill!" Kakashi responded as he opened his left eye revealing his Sharingan.

"Remember..absolutely at no time and point, should you ease up on me, I will not hesitate to use full force against you two" Kakashi kept his dangerous looking stance and tone.

Sakura's eyes widened as fear took a strike at her emotions, she looked at Naruto but was confused, because he looked so calm.

"How can he be so calm, knowing that Kakashi-sensei will try to kill us as we try to obtain the bells from him?" Sakura thought in confusion and fear.

Sakura didn't notice but Naruto noticed her expression towards him, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm calm because I've got 8 years of battle experience in the future protecting the remainders of Konoha" Naruto spoke in his mind.

"I'll admit Kakashi-sensei is strong, one of the strongest in the village might I add, but.."

" I've become stronger too in the past 8 years in the future!" Naruto thought with determination.

Kakashi prepared himself to begin as he took an alert fighting stance.

Sakura put on her fighting gloves and took her fighting position as she prepared for the signal to start.

"No holding back huh..in that case.." as Naruto said this he sat down on the floor, and cupped his palms together with his thumbs connected closing his eyes and began meditating.

Tsunade spoke softly, "What is Naruto doing?" words that puzzled everyone around her.

Sakura glanced at Naruto with much to her surprise was even more confusion, "What are you doing, Naruto?"

Kakashi stood his ground and tried to speculate what his former student was attempting to do.

Suddenly, out of the surroundings came a visible colored chakra that seemed to be absorbed by Naruto.

Everyone became shocked and watch the incident unravel until their shock was broken by Jiraiya.

"What?.. Impossible.. There's no way" Jiraiya squinted his eyes and whispered to himself allowing the rest of the group to hear his words.

"Jiraiya, what's happening to Naruto?" asked Tsunade, with the rest of the group backing her up with shock.

Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened as they watched Naruto stand back up, with dark pigmentations around both of his eyes and his pupil, yellow and slit horizontally. The visible colored chakra began to dissipate as the last of it entered Naruto.

"What happened to you Naruto? and what did you just do?" Sakura thought to herself as she could not keep her gaze away him.

"Jiraiya! What's going on?" Tsunade asked in a commanding voice in an attempt to figure out what Naruto had done. The rest of the group listened to the two speak, but kept their gazes locked on Naruto.

Jiraiya replied in a shocking and surprised tone. "He's using Sage Mode, an ability only obtained from years of training with the Sage Toads in Myobokuzan..I don't know how Naruto is able to do it because he's never been to Myobokuzan, and I've been watching over him these past 2 years and plus it's impossible to get there on foot for it would take thousands of years to even come close to reaching it.."

"I don't know how but I'm guessing were about to see something amazing". Jiraiya smirked as he watched his pupil use the legendary technique.

The entire group of spectators watched intently as to what was going to happen during the match, curious and shocked from the words Jiraiya spoke.

"Looks like you've become even stronger these past 2 years Naruto" exclaimed Kakashi as he kept still in his fighting stance. "Whenever you're ready".

Naruto took a fighting stance as he prepared. Sakura's locked gaze kept intact with him with thoughts roaming freely in her mind. "Naruto…" she whispered.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan.." he smiled at her which helped her relax. "This assessment is to test our abilities right? Let's give it our all!"

"Let's do it, Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed and took her fighting position to begin.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, let's begin!" Naruto yelled as he and Sakura began to rush towards him.

* * *

***END A/N*: That's it for Chapter 3! Haha, hope that hit the excitement button in you guys a little bit! **

**CHAPTER 4 COMING OUT SOON!**

** (As soon as me and Dayse are done or we can find time to with the Med exams and homework and have a little rest for ourselves..so..) **

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE!! **

**STAY TUNED!! ~Mark**


	4. Naruto and Sakura's Growth

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto at any case.**

**Chapter 4 is out!! Excited? We are :o this is a lot of fun ~Mark and Dayse**

* * *

"Sakura!" Naruto signaled to his teammate pointing towards the opposite side of where he headed for Kakashi.

Sakura nodded as she remembered that this was their team's coordination plan.

Kakashi was on his toes about every single movement made by his former students, every muscle that moved, every twitch of their eyes to signal an action, or any kinds of seals they used he would immediately know through his Sharingan.

Sakura ran towards Kakashi and right before she got infront, she pushed her strong legs to the left causing her to shuffle to the right, she threw a punch at Kakashi with full force.

Kakashi's eyes sent his body into alert as he saw Sakura's fist. "She concentrated her chakra onto her fists, I can't get hit with that, otherwise it's over."

Kakashi ducked his body below and shuffled to Sakura's side and flipped backwards landing on his feet keeping a nice distance away from her. Kakashi's senses heightened as he felt a shift in the air behind him. Kakashi turned around quickly to see what caused his fight response.

Naruto dashed right towards him with a punch ready to connect with Kakashi.

Kakashi made an instant fall onto his behind, with his arms holding him up off the ground, he used his feet to force kick Naruto backwards before getting back into his fighting stance.

Naruto laid on the ground motionless but instantly poofed into smoke. "What?! ** Kage Bunshin?**" Kakashi panicked as he sensed someone over him, he quickly looked overhead.

"Your mine now Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she landed towards Kakashi with her chakra concentrated fists towards his body downwards.

Kakashi took a step back far enough for him to be able to leap forward once Sakura was in position, and hold her arm and waist to throw her aside somewhere else. "You leave too many openings Sakura" he exclaimed.

Sakura's eyes shot wide open as she witnessed her sensei completely dodge and counter her attack. Sakura flew towards the opposite side of the training ground area. She panicked as she fell and her fists connected to the ground as she landed.

-BOOM- CRACK- were the sounds as the ground completely broke and shattered creating a massive creator from the impact.

Kakashi was surprised and kept alert even though he was not expecting that sort of strength by simply focusing chakra into ones fist.

Everyone's eyes opened widely and jaws began to drop at the sight of Sakura's new found strength.

Jiraiya squinted and turned to Tsunade with thoughts of disapproval. "You created a 2nd Tsunade…"

Tsunade stood smiling at her prized pupil with much cheer in her heart and mind.

Sakura crept out of the crater, and began healing her scratches from when she landed with her medical ninjutsu, but keeping her focus onto Kakashi.

Kakashi turned around instantly as he heard footsteps towards him, he found Naruto lunging straight for him.

"You're a fool Naruto! Fighting me head on by yourself!" Kakashi yelled as he prepared his stance.

Naruto began to close the distance as he lunged towards Kakashi with complete focus on his target.

"Those pigmentations around his eyes.. it's better off to play it safe than sorry because I don't know what it changed for him" Kakashi thought to himself carefully as he studied Naruto's transformation.

Naruto threw a fist at Kakashi which connected right to his face. But Naruto was startled as he saw the body of his sensei poof into a boulder. "**Kawarimi no Jutsu**" Naruto exclaimed to himself as he opened his senses to find Kakashi.

The boulder that Naruto had punched due to Kakashi's substitution, instantly flew an extreme amount of yards straight.

Everyone just gasped in shock especially Kakashi.

"So his strength rose due to that transformation, I wonder if that's all there is to it" Kakashi sighed as he took out a kunai to block the 5 incoming shurikens flying towards the back of his head which caused his senses to skyrocket.

Sakura ran sideways and to Naruto's side, both becoming alert of Kakashi and planning their next move.

"Naruto..that was some insane strength..and you didn't even focus chakra into your fists" Sakura thought praising him a little.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to run towards Kakashi-sensei, but keep your peripherals on me I'll run beside you just a little farther away, he'll expect something and begin to focus on both of us, I'll catch him by surprise as you draw his focus" Naruto voiced out his battle plan.

Sakura agreed with a nod and took a stance to initiate the plan.

Kakashi watched both of them, and raised his eyebrow before thinking aloud, "If you're not coming to me, then I'll come at you!"

Kakashi stepped backwards and flared hand signs at a faster speed than any eyes can follow.

"He's using a jutsu Naruto!" Sakura warned her teammate.

"I know, stick with the plan" Naruto exclaimed to her and with this they began to run towards Kakashi.

"**KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU! (Fire Release: Flame Dragon)**" Kakashi voiced as he performed his jutsu towards Naruto and Sakura.

The flame dragon began to fly towards the two as they kept their eyes on Kakashi. Sakura took a massive step side ways to avoid the flame dragon, and Naruto did the same. They used their landing and lunged towards their sensei.

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he flared his hands towards the flame dragon causing it to come straight back targeting behind them. The nearest was Sakura as the flame dragon flew unnoticed behind her.

Naruto's senses skyrocketed as he felt a fierce heat of chakra to his side and saw the flame dragon flying straight for Sakura. Naruto's eyes focused as he crossed his hands to perform his trademark ninjutsu.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" he exclaimed as his clone grabbed him from his arm, and while running, jumped in the air while holding onto the original Naruto, and threw him straight at Sakura.

Sakura turned to her side and saw Naruto flying towards her and kept her focus in coordination to his actions.

Once in range of Sakura, Naruto picked her up from her waist and crashed his feet towards the floor, as the flame dragon swooped downwards and passed them. Sakura then realized what had happened as the flame dragon crashed down on the floor with a large impact. She began to think to herself what the next action would be.

"Not the time to start thinking Sakura!!" Naruto exclaimed as his clone came running beside Naruto.

"Not so fast!" Kakashi yelled as he flared hand signs in a blinding speed again towards the group who were still sliding on the ground from the leap.

"**KATON: GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU!**" Kakashi voiced as he blew an enormous fireball towards the three.

At this instant, Naruto acted on quick instincts as his clone grabbed him from the arm and threw him over the fireball and towards Kakashi. The fire jutsu instantly incinerated the Naruto clone, causing it to poof in smoke.

Kakashi watched in awe as to what had happened, "He just acted on instincts and performed actions perfectly to avoid any harm, this doesn't come naturally..only from years of experience and battles with life threatening courses" he thought. He quickly glanced upwards to the two flying overhead.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled as he forcefully spun his body in the air, and threw Sakura towards Kakashi.

Sakura kept her focus and was flying towards Kakashi in blinding speed. "I don't have time to react!" Kakashi exclaimed in a panic.

Sakura reached towards Kakashi's waist area where the bells dangled, and snagged onto one before landing on the ground crouched and ready to leap again as she did.

Kakashi noticed her footing and assumed she was going to try and take the other bells, which she did.

As Sakura's body jumped towards Kakashi, he fell backwards used his weight on his 1 arm, to spin himself side way's letting Sakura fly right by and connected his feet onto her back and kicked her out of the way.

Naruto instantly appeared catch her before she impacted.

"Good job Sakura-chan" Naruto praised her.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" Sakura responded with shock in her mind. "He ran through the obstacles made to thwart his plans based on instincts alone, he's become a great ninja" Sakura smiled sweetly with rose pink colored blushes on both cheeks.

Kakashi began to clap, "Good job Sakura, you got a bell, you passed the assessment and you're free to go back"

Kakashi squinted his eyes at Sakura as she stood her ground taking a stance once again. Naruto watched her with eyes wide opened, tears about to burst from his eyes.

"This takes teamwork to do, and there is no "I" in team" Sakura responded but gasped as she felt a hand over her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto exclaimed sweetly towards his crush since childhood, "The purpose of a medical ninja, is to support the team, while also gaining support back, this helps the team work in coordination and in perfect form" Naruto said in a mature and confident voice. "You've done your part for the team by showing your teamwork, your trust in the team and how well you performed your actions as well.

Sakura kept her sight on Naruto's face, keeping her gaze into his eyes with thoughts flourishing in her mind, "He's become more mature, and not the baka he was as a kid..its like he matured greatly in these last 2 years".

Sakura smiled and replied in agreement and as sweetly as possible, "Alright, but promise me something"

"What's that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with curiousity.

"Make sure you get a bell to pass the exam and most importantly…Kick Kakashi-sensei's ass!" Sakura said to him, as she relaxed and headed towards the spectators group behind the trees, but went beside Naruto first, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto's eyes shot wide opened, especially Hinata.. Kiba,Neji and Ino began smirking and smiles of amazement covered their faces.

Naruto gazed back at Kakashi and took his fighting stance again, this time with a fierce look in his eyes. "Well I can't let her down now can I? Naruto thought to himself

Hinata kept her eyes wide opened as she began taking the event slowly into her being. "N-N-N-a-a-ru-to-kun.. and Sa-Sakura-san?" she thought crazily in her head.

Kakashi kept his stance and he watched Naruto closely.

"No more holding back huh.." "I'll make it a top priority mission to take that bell from you and also kick your ass!" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

Kakashi smirked and leapt towards the small river by the training grounds, where he flared hand signs once again.

"**SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU! (Water Realease: Water Dragon Bullet)**" Kakashi yelled. The water began to rise and swirled wildly around Kakashi with the tip forming into the shape of a dragon's face.

Naruto had his eyes on Kakashi and the dragon, and performed his trademark jutsu again as he kept on his toes. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto voiced as a single clone appeared right beside him.

The water dragon roared fiercely and began to lunge towards Naruto.

Naruto stuck his hand out infront of his clone as his clone began to form a royal blue sphere of chakra rotating wildly in its compressed form. After the ball had been created, the clone disappeared in a smoke.

The water dragon came closer to Naruto as it lunged towards him in a fierce anger. Kakashi's eyes widened towards Naruto as he lifted his hand holding the ball of chakra over his head.

"That's the Yondaime's technique.. the **Rasengan**" Kakashi thought

Naruto began pumping Sage Chakra into the **Rasengan** which expanded it even larger and wider and stopped at the point where it became oversized, bigger than Naruto's own body.

Kakashi gasped in shock as he witnessed the transformation of the **Rasengan**.

The water dragon began creeping even closer towards Naruto as it lunged finally in reach of the ninja.

"**SENPO: OODAMA RASENGAN!** **(Sage Art: Giant Ball Rasengan)**" Naruto yelled as he collided his jutsu with Kakashi.

Naruto's jutsu began instantly overpowering Kakashi's jutsu, the fierce swirl ripped sounds into the body of water, causing it to dissipate forcefully, after it pierced through the water dragon, Naruto yelled startling Kakashi to force him back on his toes. "Not just yet!"

Kakashi began to quickly think of plans and a reaction to Naruto's next move. "What is he going to do next!?" Kakashi thought in a panic.

Naruto grunted and pushed the jutsu towards the ground making a trench on the ground and shoved it towards Kakashi. The ball of chakra began to roll towards Kakashi in massive speed as it built up even more.

"WHAT?! He can throw it too?!" Kakashi uttered under his voice. Kakashi reached into his holster and brought out a kunai attached to a wire. He threw the kunai towards the nearest tree and allowed it to wrap around before pulling himself out of the way from Naruto's jutsu, but during that time when he threw the kunai, the massive chakra ball picked up speed grazing Kakashi's arm as he pulled himself out of the way. Naruto's jutsu rolled away from the battlefield dissipating and reverting back to its smaller form.

"Phew! That was pretty close and dangerous" Kakashi sighed in relief but keeping his focus on the battle as he tended to his arm which had the sleeve completely ripped off and minor burn marks on his arm from the friction of the chakra ball on his arm.

Kakashi's senses skyrocketed as he glanced upwards to find Naruto flying straight him.

"You let your guard down Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled in a battle roar as he attempted to reach for the last bell on Kakashi's waist.

"Wrong! You take me too lightly Naruto!" Kakashi jumped a step backwards allowing Naruto to face plant on the floor, afterwards Kakashin jumped and used Naruto's back as a kick off to get a distance away from him.

Naruto's body forced onto the ground and gasped for air, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, surprising Kakashi instantly as he turned his head to see the clone disappear. "A clone?!?" Kakashi panicked as he landed.

The ground below him began to crumble and burst, revealing Naruto and attempting to swipe at bell but missing it just barely.

"Damn!" Naruto exclaimed to himself. Kakashi was still surprised.

"When did he…" Kakashi thought to himself jumping backwards, as he glanced to his side revealing Naruto's plan.

"He used that giant rasengan as a distraction, to allow himself into that hole over there that he created while I focused on the ball then afterwards surprising me with a clone to move me closer to where he hid, and he burst forth out of the ground almost swiping the bell off me" Kakashi thought. "How is it possible that he transformed into this completely new and mature Naruto after 2 years of training from the loud, arrogant, hyperactive ninja I used to know?"

" He would be able to fight on par with multiple ANBU members!" Kakashi voiced out in surprise landing safely away from Naruto. "But no time to think about this!" Kakashi thought to himself loudly and took out kunai's out of his waist holster and threw them straight at Naruto, piercing him in the chest.

"It's over.." Kakashi sighed as he watched his former student fall to the ground.

"Not until I get that last bell from your waist!" Kakashi heard a voice and his senses skyrocketed again as he turned a complete 180 degrees behind him where the voice came from. He heard the Naruto he had pierced poof into a cloud of smoke behind him. "His usage of the ** Kage Bunshin** is flawless, and his plans are well thought out as if he's 3 steps ahead!" Kakashi thought in a panic once again. His senses began to jump wildly as it heard a massive screeching, and he felt overpowered as the feeling of Naruto's chakra rose.

Fear came over him as he watched Naruto hold in his hand the rasengan over his head with 2 clones beside Naruto disappearing, but the rasengan held in the middle of his hand with visible chakra prongs as if it surrounded the rasengan in a giant shuriken form.

The screech became even louder, and the chakra began rising in amount and strength.

"Wha-What is that?" Kakashi exclaimed in a soft and overpowered voice.

"**Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken**" Naruto responded in a low tone.

As he finished responding, he threw his extremely powerful jutsu at Kakashi. The **Rasen-Shuriken** flying towards him at an extreme speed.

"I can't get hit with that, otherwise it's all over for me, I have no choice in the hand" Kakashi closed his left eye in a panic and reopened them as he voiced, "**Mangekyou Sharingan**".

Kakashi focused his eyes on the flying **Rasen-Shuriken** that was aimed towards him, and a blur vortex appeared onto Naruto's jutsu, sucking it in forcefully.

Kakashi squinted his left eye in focus on the jutsu, instantly dissipating it as it was pulled into the blur vortex. Kakashi lifted his hand to relax his now left and extremely strained eye, as he fell to his knees. The blur vortex reverted back into a normal clearing in sight.

Kakashi could not move a muscle in his body, and he felt a tug from under his waist, as he turned his head to his side, with a smirk.

"Well done, Naruto, you pass" Kakashi praised his student with awe and amazement.

The pigmentation around Naruto's eyes began to disappearing revealing his normal shade of color around his eyes and his cage of the ocean gleaming brightly in his eyes as he took the respect of his former sensei proudly.

Naruto held one of his hands onto his waist with the other hand dangling the bell on his thumb. He grinned at Kakashi with smile before giving his free hand to the tired out jounin.

By the spectators group were the voices and awe of Naruto's friends.

"Naruto.." Kiba exclaimed shockingly.

Neji's eyes kept wide opened as he remembered the entire fight that had just happened.

Ino and Hinata's just gazed at their once considered "dead-last" of their childhood, experiencing his immediate growth.

Sakura had a blush of admiration and eyes of compassion as she thought to herself, "Naruto..your dream is slowly but surely coming towards you.." as she remembered his dream to become acknowledged by the entire village and to be best ninja.

Shizune stared in awe and disbelief at to what had happened.

Tsunade smiled and respect sprung out of her eyes as she watched her considered grandchild's growth and performance. "Minato would be so proud of you.." she thought to herself quietly.

Jiraiya gazed from ontop of his tree which he used to view the assessment with a massive grin on his face and a felt proud towards his pupil that he brought out of the village 2 years ago from a child to what he is now.

Jiraiya remarked in a voice every one of the spectators could hear, "I told you we'd see something amazing".

* * *

***A/N*: THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 4! Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 5 is readily on its way! This chapter took a lot of care, so it would bring out Naruto's potential!**

**Comment and Review!!! ~Dayse and Mark**


	5. Our Apologies

**AUTHOR APOLOGY NOTE:**

**Hey it's Mark and Dayse, were really sorry about the extremely late update on this fanfiction. We've been caught up on exams, studying and papers to right up for. Mid-terms are almost complete and were very excited to return to our authorship of the FBYIOR Fanfiction that we have dedicated to. **

**Were continuing as soon as Mid-terms are complete, please stay in touch!**

**From Mark & Dayse**


	6. Hiraishin Revealed

**Hello and were sorry! ~It took a while but we got it completed :D Enjoy Chapter 5!!! and please.. **R&R** ~Mark & Dayse**

* * *

(BACK TO THE FUTURE)

"This is such a boooring day…Nothing ever happens.." exclaimed the man.

"Stop your whining, this is why were in guard duty, because were part of the strongest task force in Konoha HQ!" responded the higher authority.

"I know.. ever since old Konoha was lost, we've been more protective over our residents.. but it's for the better" smiled the guard.

"Heads up, we've got company" said the higher authority as he prepared his weapons and hands on the alarm.

"Wait hold on! That's Haruno Sakura-san!" yelled the guard in relief. "I'm not as brave as I thought I would..complaining about a boring day and getting scared…" thought the guard.

Sakura landed infront of the HQ in much tiresome. She panted and sweated as if he had just ran around the world twice and back.

"I need to speak to Tsunade-sama.. I need to talk to her right now, it's an emergency!" yelled Sakura to the guards.

The guards became startled and concerned.

"Alright then, let's go see her." replied the guard as he began to escort Sakura back to the HQ.

* * *

(At the HQ base)

-Door slammed open revealing a very confused and startled Tsunade, staring back at a pair of cold and frightened eyes-

"Sakura? What's wrong? What happened on your mission?" Tsunade's voice began raising in fear that something may have happened.

"It's Naruto-kun!!! He's gone.. He disappeared.." exclaimed Sakura as tears began to appear under her eyes. "We were fighting against the S-class nin Kazuki Yenma.. then Naruto.. jutsu.. then there was a sound.. and and."

"Slow down Sakura.. take a deep breath.. I can't understand you.. tell me again calmly this time" Tsunade commanded with much authority.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to speak against the flow of tears.

"Naruto used the **Hiraishin No Jutsu** when we were fighting the missing nin to save me.. and afterwards he disappeared completely.. I couldn't sense him, feel him or anything! He just disappeared" Sakura explained.

"The **Hiraishin No Jutsu?! **I knew that he was going to train to achieve it but I didn't know he already had the concept grasped.." Tsunade asked in response.

"He hadn't even tried it when I met up with him earlier today..he used it out of complete instinct!" Sakura yelled crying even more.

"His father created that jutsu to rip open the space rift and move himself in the speed of light.. any mistakes could cause a drawback.." Tsunade explained.

"I'll think about this and see what I can come up with.. but for now.. take a rest, a deep breath.. go home.. shower and eat.. and I'll let you know as soon as possible if I find anything out" Tsunade comforted.

"Alright…thank you Tsunade-sama.." Sakura hugged her in relief.

Tsunade hugged back the girl who was in so much fear and concern that caused her to cry so deeply with much pain in her heart.

* * *

(Sakura's Apartment)

The apartment was a very nice but miniature place. The rug was in the color of rose pink, and there was a kotatsu table in the corner of the room. The dresser was placed by the wall beside her bathroom and was in a very nice and unique design of wood. She had plush toys ontop of it and a picture of Team 7 when they were kids. The wall was painted in a beige color with pictures of beautiful sorts of flowers hanging around the room. The room also consisted of 3 chairs with white cushions, and the bed was very comfort looking, it had a very nice and fluffy pink comforter ontop and had 8 big white fluffy feathery pillows.

-Door opened to the shower-

Sakura came out with only a bathrobe covering her bottom to her breasts. Her hair was soaked wet and drying off to the air, her body figure was very refined and beautiful curves with a feminine touch.

"I can't just sit around here doing nothing.. I need to help find Naruto-kun.. it's partly my fault that he disappeared.. if I wasn't so weak.." Sakura cut herself short as an idea appeared in her head.

"The Namikaze estate in the old Konoha area..maybe there's something in the rubble that the family kept about the jutsu.. it's a small chance because ninja's usually don't keep jutsu informations in books in their houses.. especially this famous one..but I have to try.." Sakura thought.

Sakura quickly gathered her things, and dressed up in her combat uniform.

"I'll leave in the middle of the night and travel from here.. it should take no more than a couple of hours.." Sakura thought to herself and prepared.

Night time came as the hours passed by, Sakura thinking to herself intently on how she'l react seeing her old home again.

"It's time to go" as she said this, she vanished.

* * *

(Ruins of Old Konoha)

Sakura arrived at the ruins of her old home, and began feeling pain all over her body.

The once great and powerful village Hidden in the Leaves was now reduced to rubble, because of the avenger's attack. The village walls were torn down as if it were forcefully ripped off, the buildings inside the village were broken down and scattered all over the ground, the old Hokage tower was not reduced to rubble all over the area and the stone face statues of the old and deceased Hokage's were now gone and completely annihilated.

"I don't have the time to reminisce about the past.. I need to get to the Namikaze estate" Sakura shook her head and began running towards the building.

Sakura became startled and hid behind a big pile of rubble that once used to be a home of a resident in Konoha.

"Sound ninja's are still occupying the village..they must be trying to scout out for any returning villagers and kill on sight, but it seems there's only 3 of them.. I don't sense any more around" Sakura thought to herself as she focused and relaxed.

Sakura leapt out and made a dash for the 3 enemy ninjas.

"What was tha.. AHH!" one of the sound ninja screamed as his body was torn from the inside due to the impact of Sakura's concentrated chakra fists.

"HEY WHATS GOING ON?" yelled the other sound ninja, as he heard another scream only to find a body fly straight past him as he turned around to see the commotion.

Sakura made a dash and immediately grabbed the man from his shirt holding him up.

"Wait wait.. show mercy.. please have mercy!! I have a family.." the ninja begged in a terrified voice.

"Mercy? You never showed mercy when you attacked my home.. you never showed mercy when you killed hundreds of innocent people from my village..and you're asking for mercy when you took my home?" Sakura yelled back.

The ninja just stared at her in fear and with a shaken body.

"I can't let you live.. Sasuke must not find out that I was here.." Sakura told herself. "War makes you stronger, fearless and not merciful. I've become what I am because of war.. and I know what's more important.. I can't let a sound ninja find out that a Leaf ninja was here. I'm sorry" Sakura exclaimed to him with a strong tone.

"No please, I'll do anything no!" the sound ninja yelled even more terrified.

All that was heard was the sounds of the surrounding birds flatter away in a rush. A dead body laid in the middle of the street and blood gushed out of his mouth.

"This must be the place and I'm amazed that it survived the attack" Sakura thought to herself looking at a very old and crumbled house.

Sakura opened the door and stepped inside the dark and eerie house. She walked around the house looking through shelves, cabinets, and in old folders and binders. She stopped when she came upon a portrait.

The portrait revealed a man and woman standing beside each other with smiles on both of their faces. The woman was holding on to her large belly as she looked into the camera that was taking their photos with a motherly and caring smile. The man had a large smile on his face, and a hand behind his head while the other laid rest around the woman's shoulder.

"This is the 4th Hokage.. and this must be.. Naruto-kun's mother..she's beautiful.." Sakura thought as she gazed at the portrait. "Uzumaki Kushina.. was it" Sakura thought but jumped at the sound of a crash.

The door she had opened had fallen to the ground because of the lack of care and repair on the door hinges.

"That scared me..I need to find something at least.." Sakura returned to her search and came upon a room with a book on a table and mountains of books piled on the ground and some still sitting in the shelves.

"This looks like a study room.. maybe for the Yondaime" Sakura thought as she skirmished through the books one by one until she came upon a book that brightened her with much relief.

"This.. this could be it!!" Sakura thought excitedly to herself. "The Space Rift of the **Hiraishin No Jutsu **huh.. I wonder.."

Sakura began flipping through the pages until she came upon a page full of theories about the space rift with a header that almost made her jump out of her skin.

"The dangers and hazards of wrongful rifts" she thought as she continued to read.

"The main dangers of jumping through the space rift can consists of many things but I have come to focus on one main point, Time Travel" Sakura's eyes widened as she continued to read the book.

"The **Hiraishin No Jutsu** is focused with chakra specified to allow the body to move with the space rift but at the same time protecting it, therefore nullifying the risk of being destroyed molecularly. The only problem is the location. There are currently 3 theories of the stages of a space rift. They are the Epi-stage, Demi-stage, and the Deep-stage. The Epi-Stage is the thin layer of protection that protects us humans from ripping through the space rift and being dragged in and destroyed. The Demi-stage is the 2nd stage deeper than the 1st, this is where the movement occurs. In this stage, matter moves in blinding speed to fill spaces in the world that would allow it to cause a rip accidentally, the 2nd stage can be considered as the 2nd wall of protection. The Deep-stage however is a completely different stage. In this stage, it will allow matter to move through and back where they were deemed before, so it can also satisfy the theory that because our matter has been in an area before, using this stage as a pathway towards that previous area can possibly make it so that we are back to how we were before. The **Hiraishin No Jutsu** is capable of only going to the 2nd stage to use the Demi-Stage to move across a field of area with markings that allowed the user to see where they were heading towards. The technique slips through the Epi-Stage, and into the Demi-stage, then moves around and towards the marking and leaps out of the stages to appear in the desired area where the marking has happened. The problem with the jutsu is that it must be controlled otherwise it can possibly rip past the 2nd stage and into the 3rd stage"

Sakura's eyes widened even more and a creaking voice came upon her as she realized what had happened to Naruto.

"He used the technique uncontrollably.. and so he ripped through the first two stages and ended up in the Deep-Stage.. somewhere where he had been to..so you mean to tell me.. that Naruto-kun travelled back into the past?" Sakura thought.

"This is the key to finding Naruto-kun.. I need to take this to Tsunade-same and find out what we can do!.." "I'm coming for you Naruto-kun.. so please wait.. and don't die on me.." Sakura exclaimed to herself as she ran outside and headed back to HQ.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is finished! CHAPTER 6 WILL BE OUT SHORTLY :O!! So Stay in touch and stay tuned!**

**PLEASE R&R**

**~Mark & Dayse**


End file.
